


NekoKarasu reunion in Disneyland

by XaverianQueenChrissy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Disneyland, Multi, also daisuga being disgustingly cute, slight mention of motionsickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 04:19:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2837699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XaverianQueenChrissy/pseuds/XaverianQueenChrissy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both the Nekoma and Karasuno teams decide to meet up for a weekend of fun in disneyland. Of course, like usual, the teams get into shenanigans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	NekoKarasu reunion in Disneyland

**Author's Note:**

  * For [patroclus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/patroclus/gifts).



> Wow this was supposed to be way longer but life got in the way. I hope it's not too sloppy!

 

 

It was all Kuroo's idea, really. He wanted the two teams to bond over something that wasn't volleyball related. Which is why the entire Karasuno volleyball club found themselves on the bullet train to Tokyo for a weekend in Disneyland with the Nekoma team.

"How did Kuroo afford this?" Suga wondered aloud, turning to his boyfriend sitting beside him, "I mean, to get all of us a 2 day pass, it would've cost a fortune!"

"Nekoma had some surplus from their budget," Daichi replied, "so Kuroo texted me and invited us over."

"Are we there yet?" Hinata whined.

"Shut up, dumbass," Kageyama growled, trying to catch up on much-needed sleep.

"Oi, don't talk to my kouhai like that!" Noya defended.

"Why did we agree to this?" Tsukishima groaned.

Suga and Daichi give each other a wary gaze. This was not going to turn out well.

They managed to arrive in Tokyo in one piece, thankfully. They were greeted by the Nekoma team, looking unusual in their every day clothes. 

"Thanks for coming guys,"  Kuroo grinned, one hand holding the passes, the other with a firm grip on Kenma, who looked like he wanted to crawl back in bed with his DS.

"Kenma!" Hinata cried, leaping into the setter's arms. Kenma cried out in surprise.

"Oh, hi Shouyou," he smiled when he recognized the ball of sunshine. His smile vanished when he saw the poisonous glare coming from Kageyama. His best friend sure has a possessive boyfriend.

After everyone got their passes and quickly checked into their hotel, they all split up and went their separate ways in the part. Kageyama and Hinata went with Kuroo and Kenma to tomorrowland. As expected, the orange haired ball of sunshine was bouncing around excitedly.

"Hey Kageyama, maybe you should get a leash for your pet," Kuroo teased, motioning to Hinata, who appeared to be several hundred feet from the trio, making a beeline for space mountain. Kageyama paled, and quickly ran over to his boyfriend, putting him in a headlock to calm him down.

"I-Idiot, where do you think you're going?!"

"Let go of me Bakageyama! I want to go on space mountain!"

"Don't start with the big rides!" Kageyama was getting flustered. Hinata wrestled his way out of his boyfriend's grasp, a shit eating grin on his face.

"Are you scared, Kageyama-kun?"

The dark haired boy's face turned purple with embarrassment, "o-of course not! I just don't want you puking or anything..."

Hinata laughed, bolting off for the lineup once again, "scaredy cat!"

"DUMBASS!!!"

Kageyama joined his boyfriend in the line, scowling. He would never admit defeat against the smaller boy.

Meanwhile, Kuroo was left alone with Kenma.

"Ah, children," he joked, "will they ever learn?"

"Could we go on, too?"  Kenma  asked shyly.

Kuroo  gave his boyfriend a quick peck on the lips.

"Sure, what's the worst that could happen?"

******

 

Meanwhile, Nishinoya,  Tanaka and Yamamoto were on a mission, dragging along a very uneasy Asahi.

"Where are we going, exactly?" Asahi asked.

"Dude, we gotta hunt down some princesses!" Tanaka whooped, "total babes!"

Asahi looked over at Noya, slightly hurt. Noya squeezed his hand in reassurance.

"Don't worry Asahi, you're the only princess for me."

"Noya you useless bisexual, come help me look!" Tanaka interrupted, "I think there are some in Fantasyland!"

Did Noya just call me a princess? Asahi thought to himself as he was dragged along by his short but very powerful  boyfriend towards the back of the park. He ran a hand through his long chestnut brown hair. He supposed he did look quite feminine with this hair, but the beard vetoed the possibility of being anything but a gentle giant.  


******

 

"Here Daichi, try this on," Suga suggested, holding up a pair of black  mickey ears with a top hat attached to them. The silver haired boy was wearing a matching pair of white ears with a veil attached. Daichi grinned and placed the ears on his head.

"How do I look?"

"Mmmm, like my prince charming," Suga replied, leaning up to kiss him.

They had been acting like this all day, and Ennoshita really wishes he hadn't decided to tag along with them. While they usually act professional about their relationship, off the school grounds it was a completely different story. 

The second year kept a poker face, aimlessly wandering the shops while the couple did their thing. His browsing was interrupted by his cell phone buzzing urgently. Flipping it open, he saw there was an incoming call from Asahi.

"Hello?"

"Ennoshita, uh, what are you up to?" the ace asked.

"Well right now I'm trying to avoid Mr. and Mrs. Sawamura ," he grimaced in reply, glancing over a the duo as they swapped spit in public, "what's up?"

"Noya, Tanaka and Yamamoto-san just got kicked out of the park."

Ennoshita sighed heavily. He was not in the mood to be dealing with the other second years' shenanigans, but at least it was an excuse to escape the newlyweds.

******

 

The three second years ended up at the hotel for the rest of the day, after Ennoshita coaxed the security guards to allow them back into the park tomorrow morning-provided they didn't harass the princesses any more.

"Worth it," Tanaka laughed, holding up Snow White's phone number. Noya and Yamamoto beamed in amazement.

"Ryuu, you're so amazing," Noya awed. The latter laughed obnoxiously in reply.

"I could never be brave enough to do that! Can you get Ariel's number for me tomorrow?" Yamamoto begged, tearing up. Tanaka slapped his friend on the back.

"Sure thing, city boy!"

Noya looked around the small hotel room, "so...what do we do now?"

Tanaka laughed, "well, we're going to find our own fun!"

********

 

Back in tomorrowland, Hinata bounced off of space mountain after his third time riding it. Kageyama crawled out of the car, his face an unusual shade of pale green. He stumbled after his boyfriend, trying to even out his breathing.

"Kageyama? Are you alright?" Hinata asked, half teasing, half concerned.

"Of course I am you dumb...ass..." a wave of nausea rolled through him, "one more time!"

"Are you sure? I mean, Kuroo and Kenma asked me to meet up with them at splash mountain soon." The Nekoma duo decided to explore the park some more, uninterested in the bet.

"One more time!" the setter cried. They had placed a bet on who would puke first, and Kageyama has no intentions of losing this one.

"Ohoho, if it isn't my dear Tobio-chan and his lover~" a smooth voice piped up from behind him. Whirling around, Kageyama came face to face with none other than Oikawa Tooru, his nephew in tow. As usual, there were girls ogling him from every angle.

"Oikawa," Tobio grunted in greeting, trying desperately to coax his stomach to settle.

"Oh, are you two going back on space mountain? Well I would be honoured to grace my lovely kouhai with my presence~"

Hinata piped up, "um, Oikawa-san, I think Kag-"

"Let's do this."

The orange haired boy whipped his head to his boyfriend, scowling heavily.

"Kageyama...you'll puke..."

"Like hell I will!"

The third year smirked, "alright then, lead the way Tobio-chan!"

Pouting heavily, the younger setter whirled around and stomped back in the mile long line, followed by a bouncing Hinata and Oikawa, who seemed to glide across the dirty park ground.

 

********

 

"Um...are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Asahi stop worrying and go get us something slippery from the store," Noya commanded, handing his boyfriend a thousand yen. Asahi, being the doting young man, did as the younger requested. After he left, the three second years smirked at each other.

"This is going to be awesome," Yamamoto cheered, quickly stripping the beds of their sheets. 

"Daichi is going to flip...." Tanaka mumbled warily. Noya slapped him on the back.

"It'll be worth it, Ryuu! It's going to be awesome! Besides, he's got his own room with Suga-san, and considering the tight shorts he wore today, Daichi will be a little busy to notice," Noya grinned in reply.

This was going to be very, very messy.

 

********

 

"Tsukki, what's wrong?" Yamaguchi asked his scowling boyfriend.

"There are no dinosaurs."

 

********

 

The ride stopped, and everyone filed out, except for Kageyama, who had to be helped out by a doting Hinata.

"Awwww, who would've thought Tobio-chan got motion si-"

Oikawa was unable to finish his sentence, as Kageyama threw up all over him. Hinata clapped and cheered, somehow maintaining his hold on the taller boy.

"You owe me a bag of pork buns, Kageyama-kun!"

Oikawa was pale white, the veins in his head bulging.

"You little brat! These shoes are brand new!"

Embarrassed, Kageyama bolted off to the nearest bathroom, leaving Oikawa covered in his kouhai's lunch, with his nephew and Hinata trying their best not to laugh.

"Are you okay, uncle Tooru?" his nephew finally asked.

He sighed, pulling his soiled shirt over his head, the nearby women nearly fainting, "just go find your mother. I need a change of clothes "

Hinata ended up meeting Kageyama in front of splash mountain with Kuroo and Kenma. He was nursing a water bottle and still looked quite pale.

"It must be heat stroke," Kuroo concluded, "why don't you take him back to the hotel so he can rest? And I mean rest."

Hinata flushed at what the Nekoma captain was suggesting, "Of course! We'll see you guys for supper I guess?"

Hinata took his sluggish boyfriend's hand and gently led him out of the part and on the train to their hotel room.

"Wait til the others hear about this," Hinata laughed, "the look on the grand king's face was priceless!"

"Don't you dare utter a word about this," Kageyama growled, though there was no force in his words.

"It was quite enjoyable to witness, though," Hinata grinned, kissing his boyfriend on the cheek.

*******

 

Daichi and Suga had a wonderful date away from their kouhai. After buying the ears and wearing them around with pride, they rode all the rides, shared ice cream, and decided to be generous and bought the team matching Disney t-shirts.

"I see why Disney is such a magical place," Suga murmured, watching the fireworks go off at the end of the day, "it's so beautiful."

Daichi leaned in and kissed his boyfriend tenderly, "not as beautiful as you, Koushi."

Suga blushed," Daichi! You're ridiculous!"

They stood in silence, watching as the show wrapped up.

"You know, when we move to Tokyo, we could go visit more often," Suga murmured, "the two of us, not with the team."

Daichi smiled, "I'd like that."

Their idea seemed even better once the pair got back to the hotel to discover Kageyama in a cool bath with Hinata panicking over him, the three delinquent second years attempting the mattress surf down the halls with the help of a lot of...was that lube? Asahi begging for forgiveness because he couldn’t control all three of them, and Ennoshita, Kinoshita and Nartia attempting to jump out the window from stress. At least Tsukishima and Yamaguchi didn't get into any trouble at the park; they never left Adventureland. Though Tsukishima was scowling over the lack of dinosaurs. 

When everyone was in their respectful bedrooms, Suga curled up to Daichi.

"We are never ever taking them anywhere again,"  Daichi  sighed.

"Agreed. Oh, I got a text from Oikawa. You'll never guess what Kageyama did to him..."


End file.
